


Looking Back at What Has Yet to Come

by KainVixenheim



Series: Dark Parallels [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I didn't mean for a continuation, It just happened, Ryous running from his problems though, Well - Freeform, Yuugi + co are alive now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost. Only now it never happened. Byakuran finds himself in his old bedroom, before he ever hurt his friends.</p><p>The continuation I didn't want to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back at What Has Yet to Come

No! How could he lose? How could he let that stupid little Vongola win! This was supposed to be his last step! Vongola weren't meant to be a threat! He couldn't die here!

Only he wasn't dying. His body was whole and healthy. If a little small.

What?

... Where was he?

Glass cabinets filled with figurines lined the walls. A large game board taking centre stage in the tiny apartment. 

That's right. He was home. In his room. What was he thinking? What a strange dream to have, why would he think his name was Byakuran? He was Ryou. 

But, why did he have these memories? What was going on?

He massaged the Mare ring upon his finger, sorting through the images in his mind. It felt like when he had first put it on, memories that weren't his flooding his head, desperately trying to cling onto his sanity for weeks on end. 

Only that hadn't worked had it? He'd failed and snapped and killed. Except now everything was fine. 

Had that happened? Was it real?

Did his friends remember too?

Even if they didn't, could he bring himself to face them? Friends he could remember killing even if it had yet to happen. Even if it would not happen any more. 

That little Vongola. Hadn't he lived in Japan? What was the name? Oh yes. 

Namimori. 

 

Ryou or Byakuran, or whatever he was calling himself now popped a marshmallow into his mouth as he sat in the back of the public bus. 

He had never really eaten marshmallows before, preferring his delicious cream puffs to the gorgous white sugary goodness that was the marshmallow. Only now he was craving them all the time, unable to go without for more than an hour or so. 

The bus stopped and Ryou's thoughts paused as his eyes flicked up. Byakuran grinned. 

He hoped the little Vongola wasn't expecting him. That would make this so much more fun.


End file.
